


blue raspberry slush

by junhoonie



Series: mark just wants respect dammit [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, chenle loves it, jaemin and renjun im so sorry, jeno and donghyuck are only mentioned, jisung dyes his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoonie/pseuds/junhoonie
Summary: Chenle didn't mean to stare, really, he didn't.It was just, Jisung's hair was blue. Bright blue. Like a blue raspberry slush.





	blue raspberry slush

**Author's Note:**

> did i really see jisung's teaser pics and then write all of this. yes, yes i did.  
> okay so i feel like i should say it, jisung is one of my biases and i DO love his hair and i basically projected all my feelings onto chenle here. 
> 
> this is based in the same universe as jirrit, jirrit! it probably happens just after the fourth chapter

Chenle didn't mean to stare,  really , he didn't. 

It was  just , Jisung's hair was blue. Bright blue. It reminded him of the ice drink his sister used to take him to get back at home. Chenle wondered if Jisung knew that his hair looked like a blue raspberry slush. Judging from the fact that he hadn't heard anyone say that to Jisung at school, the younger boy didn't. It lay as Chenle's duty to let him know. 

"Mark ge?" He was sitting alone with Mark at the lunch table, everyone else running late. "No, hyung, sorry." 

"It's okay Chenle." Mark smiled at him. "What is it?" 

Chenle liked Mark. Mark was nice, he didn't laugh at him or call him names. Although it was only  really Jisung Mark did that to anyway, and they were always joking around.  And older boy had never questioned why Chenle had wanted to know what handsome is in Korean when he'd been too embarrassed to ask Jisung . 

"How do you say," Chenle paused for a second, wondering how to describe it. "It's like this blue drink, uh..." Finally, he resorted to pulling up a picture on his phone. "What do you call this?" 

"Oh!" Mark made a noise of recognition. "A blue raspberry slush." He repeated a few times, slower, until Chenle had the pronunciation right. 

"Thanks, hyung." Chenle moved up as Jisung finally arrived, pulling his beanie off and ruffling his hair. 

"Have I called you Dory yet?" Mark asked, and Jisung thought for a second.  Mark had been calling Jisung a creative array of blue items (Smurf, Neptune head, etc) all day now, trying to beat Donghyuck in comparisons .

"Other than now, no. But you've used it now." He replied. Chenle blushed a little when the younger boy turned to smiled at him. "What do you think of my hair, Le? You've not said anything yet." 

"Good." Chenle replied. "It looks good." It was time for him to put his new Korean to good use. "Blue raspberry slush!" 

Jisung laughed,  maybe mumbling 'cute' to himself (Chenle couldn't  really tell, and he didn't want to be projecting his feelings) . "That's a new one." He admitted. "But I haven't had one of those in forever, oh my god." 

"We could get one, after school?" Chenle offered. There should be some place around here that sold them, especially now summer was in full swing. 

Jisung grinned at Chenle, who grinned back. "Let's do it." He replied. "We should get changed first, so meet out in front of the dorms at like half four?" 

"Sure." Chenle nodded, and Mark frowned at the pair across the table. 

"Jisung." He said. "Don't you have homework?" 

"Mark," Jisung sighed, like he was talking to someone much younger. Mark rolled his eyes. "I don't know which universe you come from, but we don't need seven hours to do our homework here. Plus," he leaned back. "I didn't get any today anyways." 

"All I want," Mark said. "Is respect." 

Chenle remembered the first time he'd said that, and Chenle had  been worried that Jisung had actually offended the older boy . Then he had learnt that they grew up together, and that it was their friendship's strange dynamic. 

"One day, Mark, one day." Jisung replied  reassuringly , waving at Donghyuck and Jeno, who were approaching the table. 

[]

Chenle stood when he saw Jisung approaching, waving at the younger boy. 

"Sorry I'm late." He said, running the last few metres between them. "I couldn't find my t-shirt. Turns out Jeno hyung had it." 

"It's fine." Chenle replied, eyes  automatically roaming up to Jisung's hair. "I found a place on my phone, let's go?" 

"Let's." Jisung said, and Chenle fought the urge to interlace their hands. That would happen another time, paired with words he was too scared to learn right now. 

The long walk, paired with the sweltering heat, felt a little bit like torture for both boys, but Jisung was somehow able to keep the mood light .  He helped Chenle rehearse what he would say at the counter, and by the time they reached the slush place, Chenle had pretty much memorized every possible way to order slushies . 

As soon as he had the bright blue drink in his hand he held it up to Jisung's head, giggling a little at the fact there was basically no difference. It was cute. 

Jisung watched the older boy with a fond smile, paying for his own drink. One day they would sit opposite each other with drinks and he'd have the courage to hold Chenle's hand. Soon,  hopefully . 

**Author's Note:**

> and now mark just wants respect dammit is a series
> 
> holler at me on tumblr [ donghyucklees ](http://donghyucklees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
